Extensions for multimedia communications may be assigned to network endpoints in packet switching networks. These extensions are statically assigned and are associated with a device. Assignment of extensions is used by many applications to regulate usage of multimedia applications. For example, a Voice Over IP (“VOIP”) based application, such as a call center application, may limit logged-in users to those with licenses. The licenses are associated one a one-to one basis with extensions. Because extensions are assigned to a device statically, a license is assigned to every terminal in a call center even though a much lower number of terminals are in use at any one point in time. Assigning an extension to every terminal prevents administrators from having to reassign statically assigned extensions among terminals to provide a license; however, it results in having to purchase significantly more licenses than are required at any one point in time. Additional applications, for example, video conferencing, are also assigned extensions and licenses for each terminal regardless of the total number of terminals used at any one time.